


Primer Beso :traducción:

by jessevaldfond



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Y después de 6000 años, hubo un primer beso.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Primer Beso :traducción:

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una traducción autorizada por [creativerocket-jpg ](https://creativerocket-jpg.tumblr.com), no se permite su copia, adaptación o su publicación en otra red social o página de fanfics. 
> 
> La idea en general (idea original) no me pertenece, solo la traducción de esta.

**\- - - - - - -**

Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá de la librería. Un ángel y un demonio. Ahora ellos estaban oficialmente de su lado. Ya han celebrado con una botella de vino y ya están sobrios. 

Azirafel, había pensado largo y tendido acerca de su próximo movimiento. De hecho, él había tenido unos 6000 años para hacerlo.

Él no lo sabía, en los comienzos. No estaba seguro qué tipo de sentimiento tenía por él, ya que no estaba destinado a experimentarlo por ser un ser angelical. Ese sentimiento estaba destinado para los _**humanos**_.

Cuando vivió entre ellos durante 1000 años comenzó a reconocerlo. Pero no quería que fuera real. Había oído hablar de los enamoramientos; una especie de amor de corta duración. Tal vez fue eso. Tal vez simplemente desaparecería.

Después de 3000 años estaba bastante seguro que eso no era un simple enamoramiento. Ambos se siguieron encontrando una y otra vez y esta...este angustia nerviosa cuando Crowley estaba cerca no iba a desaparecer. De hecho, empeoró con los años.

A los 5000 años tuvo que esforzarse por no perderlo todo. Estaba dudando de que no era el único sino que también Crowley se sentía de la misma forma que él. Si, lo había salvado varias veces, si, él siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba... pero ¿era esto _**amor**_? ¿O solo era una forma de que Crowley se burlara de él? ¿De sostener sus fracasos frente a él?

Volvamos al presente. Un demonio y un ángel sentados en el sofá de la librería, uno al lado del otro. Crowley en la izquierda, Azirafel en la derecha. 

"Sabes" Crowley rompió el silencio. ", creo que no es tan malo estar en nuestro propio lado."

"Seguramente no, querido." responde el ángel vagamente. 

"Pero si viene la guerra, los humanos no tendrán mucha ventaja." siguió él.

"¿Crowley?" comenzó Azirafel diciendo.

"¿Que pasa?"

"¿Puedo...puedo intentar algo?"

"¿Por qué me estás preguntando? ¿Tengo que ver con ello?" responde el demonio en un tono bastante confuso.

"Bueno, algo así. Estuve pensando, sabes, ahora que nosotros estamos de nuestro propio lado y-"

"Estábamos solos antes todo el tiempo. No actúes como si esto fuera nuevo, ángel. Ellos no se preocuparon por mi o por ti."

"Si, si, lo se, pero...déjame terminar."

"Bien, lo siento."

Crowley se movió un poco en su sitio para tener una mejor visión de la cara de Azirafel y estiró sus piernas en una forma muy suya.

Sus gafas de sol estaban en la pequeña mesita cerca del sofá y sus ojos estaban fijados en el ángel.

Quien, obviamente, estaba buscando palabras. Quería hacer esta cosa importante de la forma correcta. Tenía que hacerlo bien. Tenía que hacerlo.

"Estamos en nuestro lado ahora. Dios no ha hecho nada para impedir que dejemos el cielo y el infierno. Y creo que eso podría ser una señal."

"¿De que estas hablando? ¿Desde cuando nada de lo que sucede es una señal?" respondió Crowley. Ambos sabían que el tema de Dios era su punto débil y él odiaba admitirlo que tenía uno.

Azirafel apartó la mirada por un segundo, solo para girarse hacía Crowley y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

"Yo no he caído. Yo no he caído estando contigo. De nuestro lado."

Se deslizó más cerca del demonio.

"Estás hablando tonterías. ¿No te has puesto sobrio como es debido?" se burló. 

"Estoy sobrio, Crowley. Estoy hablando en serio", respondió el dueño de la librería y se acercó más al demonio. Sus piernas se tocaron. Crowley se sintió atrapado, su espalda contra el descanso del sofá y Azirafel demasiado cerca de él.

En un intento de escapar de esta inusual situación un poco incómoda, trató de distraer al ángel, "¿Que era lo que querías intentar?" pregunto, tratando de esconder su corazón acelerado en un tono tranquilo.

"Esto.", dijo el ángel con su voz ronca, manos sudorosas, acercándose y cerrando el espacio entre ellos. Sus labios se encontraron, después de 6000 años, se encontraron. Azirafel estaba rebosante de felicidad, sus manos fueron directo al cuello de Crowley para atraerlo suavemente. Sus latidos estaban en sincronía y sus cuerpos gritaban por más que esto. Pero Azirafel estaba satisfecho. ¡Finalmente estaba seguro! ¡Esto era **_amor_**! Esto era por lo que había esperando durante milenios. Y había valido la pena la espera. Cada segundo de su beso valía la pena por varios y varios siglos.

De repente, Azirafel se separó de Crowley, Algo no estaba bien. Sus manos que acunaban la cara de su amado segundos antes, estaban mojadas.

Crowley escondió su rostro en sus manos. Vergüenza. Sorpresa, Felicidad, Culpa. Lo agobiaron de golpe.

"Oh querido, yo no quise..." el ángel empezó pero se quedó callado ya que las palabras provocaron más lágrimas que rodaron por las mejillas del demonio.

No podía saberlo. Ninguno 

Crowley no estaba preparado. No lo vio venir.

Estaba contra la esquina del sofá, aferrándose a sí mismo, necesitaba calmarse, actuar con normalidad. Fingir que eso nunca pasó y que todo estaría bien de nuevo. Pero no fue así. Azirafel hizo lo que más temía y ahora era un desastre sollozante.

Pero él no se merecía a este ángel. Su ángel...

No.

Era un demonio. Él cayó. Sus cuerpos ni siquiera deberían tocarse. El pensamiento de que él podría de alguna manera tener el derecho de estar con Azirafel de esa manera, fue lo único que siempre quiso desde que se conocieron en la muralla. Él lo sabía. En el momento en que fue protegido de la primera lluvia por el ala del otro, supo que era... ** _amor_**. Y estaba avergonzado de eso.

Un demonio que amaba. Eso ni siquiera era suficientemente gracioso como para ser una broma. Había estado tan asustado de amar desde su caída.

Azirafel lo vio sin poder hacer nada mientras Crowley se acurrucaba en la esquina, perdido en su llanto, aferrándose a si mismo.

"Hey, Crowley..." trató de llegar a él. Quería mostrarle a ese demonio que era digno. Que en realidad, había valido cada segundo que habían esperado. Sin pensarlo mucho, se sentó más cerca de Crowley, lo abrazó y dejó que sus alas aparecieran. Como una manta abrigadora, los encerró alrededor y dejaron a parte el mundo. Dejaron fuera el cielo, el infierno, a dios, el armagedon. Dejándolos solo a ellos dos.

"Ya, ya, Todo esta bien, querido." Azirafel finalmente había encontrado esa confianza otra vez para hablar en su suave y reconfortante voz.

"Vales la pena, ¿sabes? Después de todo creo que fue amor a primera vista, ¿no es así?" sonrió contento al pensarlo.

Crowley sintió los brazos del ángel en su pecho y espalda. Sintió las suaves alas que lo protegían. Se concentró en la voz calmada que sonaba tranquilizadora; eso contaba, así pudo tranquilizarse. Las lágrimas se secaron mientras escuchaba al ángel, contándole de nuevo sus encuentros a lo largo de la historia. Aquí y allá el ángel se aseguró de mencionar algunas características de Crowley que siempre quiso decirle que tanto amaba. Como la forma en la que ladea su cabeza cuando el ángel hace algo estúpido. O la forma en la que sonreía cuando sabe que está en problemas. Algunas veces Crowley se reía de esas pequeñas confesiones de amor diciendo, "ah, solo te gusta ser humillado", un intento de volver a su estado de inviolabilidad Pero el ángel podía ver a través de él y sabía que esa era su manera de mostrar afecto. Ellos se encargarían de eso. Sanarían justos.

Se sentaron ahí por varias horas, un ángel y un demonio, tal vez por días. Hablando y hablando en el sofá de la librería, finalmente pudieron hablar con toda honestidad uno al lado del otro. Y al final no hubo lágrimas cuando se besaron. 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer este bello one shot, espero puedan ir a la [publicación original](https://creativerocket-jpg.tumblr.com/post/630083053881032704/first-kiss) y dejar un lindo corazón.


End file.
